Miss Amare
Miss Amare '(ミスアマーレ ''Misu Amāre) is a fairy found within the Starlight Pad. She is a cat-like fairy who can also take a human form. History First Lesson Miss Amare first appears from the Starlight Pad to try to teach the girls the proper manners at a tea party. Bloom says that Miss Amare is actually her cousin, and the teacher of the Pretty Cure. Hana, Akemi, Momoko, Ami and Cadence easily get the proper manners, and Miss Amare says she's proud and that they are becoming beautiful flowers. But as Miss Amare said that, an aura of pink surrounded Hana. When the aura disappeared, Miss Amare said that whenever people compliment her by something to do with Spring, Hana gains a power-up, and the same goes with the other girls. After the lesson, Miss Amare goes back to the Starlight Pad. Appearance As a mascot, she resembles a cat with white fur and dark purple hair tied into twin tails. She has blue eyes and a lilac ribbon around her neck and carries the Teacher Wand, used for summoning things. As a human, she resembles a tall woman with dark purple hair tied into twin tails. She wears a purple old style dress and black slip-on shoes. She keeps her lilac ribbon. Personality As the Cures' teacher, Miss Amare is very serious and somewhat stern but patient. She sometimes says English words in place of some Japanese words. When she appears from the lesson pad, she says "Kon'nichiwa, everyone" and to begin a lesson, she says "Begin Lesson." She is also kind and loving. Relationships She seems to have a student-teacher relationship with the girls on her first appearance. However, like most teachers, she seems to be very patient and understands that some things may take a lot of work. Etymology '''Amare (アマーレ): ''Amare is not a Japanese word or name. It means "love" in Italian. '''Cherry (チェリー): '''Cherry ''is also not a Japanese name or word. It is an American name that means "dear one" or "darling". Therefore, Amare Cherry means "love dear one" or "love darling". This name could be a pun because Miss Amare can be quite loving. Abilities She seems to have the ability to call out materials for the Pretty Cure lessons out of thin air. She can also change into a human. Trivia * She is the eighteenth mascot that can transform into a human form, preceded by Coco, Natts, Milk, Syrup, Coupe, Siren, Candy, Pop, Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Dabyi, Phantom, Pafu, Aroma, Miss Shamour and Bloom. ** She is the fourth cat-like mascot who can transform into a human. * She shares a few similarities with Miss Shamour: ** Both are cat-like fairies. ** Both are the teachers of the Pretty Cure. ** Both can transform into a human. ** Both have blue eyes and purple hair. ** Both are found within an iPad-like item. Gallery Official Art/Profile Screenshots Miss Amare Amare Cherry Previews Category:Stubs Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Mascots